


merman and the shipwrecked captain

by Red_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, attack on titian au, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Erwin and Captain Levi,  what else do you need? </p><p>Mermaid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Erwin! Slow down!"

The older teen called out to the youth swimming ahead of him. His tail blending in with the ocean he swam in.

"OH come on Mike! It's my sixteenth year already! I want to see the above world already!"

Mike grabbed the exited youth's hand, before pulling him to his eye level and resting both hands on the younger teen's shoulders.

"Look Erwin, the above world is great and all, but it also brings about new dangers. Sharks are more tame and predicable then the land walkers."

Erwin sighed heavily, his gills fluttered in the process around his neck. The youth calmed his beating heart and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I promise I'll be careful….and also, STOP DOING THAT!"

Mike gave the youth a hearty laugh, knowing full to well what he was going on about, but played dumb anyways.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Acting like Zoe! That woman scares and fascinates me with all that knowledge up her in head…"

The two teen's kicked their tails, gaining their approach to the surface above. Mike took his big hand and pushed on Erwin's head, knocking the youth back a bit, before Mike propelled forward with a flashing speed. Erwin watched as Mike broke the surface, leaving his sight for a moment, before splashing back down into the waters.

The younger teen looked up at the moving waves, seeing what the land walkers called "the sun" shine down above him. It was almost magical to see something so strange to him. He sucked in a deep breath, before making his own rush up to the surface.

His tail moved hard and fast, pushing him beyond the surface were he seemed to fly out of the water. The strange warmth from the sun, seemed to set his skin on fire, but at the same time felt like the hot air bubbled up from the ground below them. His blue clear eyes, danced over acrossed the endless blue that surrounded him. It all seemed to so much for him to take, before he came crashing back down to the waters below.

Mike was at a fit of laughter, watching as Erwin tried to regain his composer over the image overload he was having at the moment. The younger teen frowned, not to sure what was so funny.

"What?"

Mike had to wipe away his fresh water tears, but his smile remained strong.

"It's nothing really! I'm just glad I was able to see you break the surface like that. Most merfolk take it slow…"

Erwin bellowed out, embarrassed.

"Well I learned it from you! I didn't know I was supposed to take it slow."

Two strong arms wrapped around the younger teen, he turned to glance behind him, but his captor rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Wah! Is Mike picking on poor Erwin again? What's this about not being slow? Mike teaching you how to pick up women early huh?"

"Zoe!"

The teen swam out of her grasp, blushing like mad as the girl crackled away. Mike crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a job to do?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, flicking her fiery tail in the process.

"I finished it three days ago! There was no way in Neptune I was going to miss this! Besides, I have a cool surprise for Erwin!"

She giggled, watching both boys spark interest with her "surprise".

But Zoe raised her finger at Erwin, her smile fell into a deep frown.

"But before we go and see this surprise, you need to look around on the surface world some more."

Erwin nodded, before swimming away from the two, making his way back to the surface. He glanced up at the movement before him, seeing the clear blue sky making his way back to his vision. Mike and Zoe stayed behind, mainly to talk about the "surprise" she had in store for the boy. Mike couldn't help but look sad at, even at the joyous occasion.

The sixteen year old broke the surface again. Taking in the area around him once more, but this time in a slower pace. The blue did go on forever. There was something pulling at his skin, almost like a soft current, but warm and calming. He took a deep breath, taking in the salty smell. Above him, among the sun, were white jelly fish, moving slow within the sky. He let his ears wander, as he heard a strange call. Strange, loud black and white fish flew in the sky, landing softly in the water.

Zoe and Mike popped up, also taking in the air around them. Mike took a deep breath, before relaxing.

"It smells safe."

"You and your smelling!"

Erwin covered his ears, blinking at the two before him.

"You two sound weird….I sound weird!"

Zoe and Mike laughed, causing the youth to lower his hands. He had to get used to that, sound traveled differently underwater then above. Zoe noticed the animal floating near them, she pointed at it, ready to give Erwin the 101 on things above the surface.

"Well look what we have here, a seagull."

"It's a bird. Like a fish, but one that flies."

Mike added. He relaxed, laying on his back in the water, looking up at the blue sky.

"Fly?"

Zoe coaxed the bird to her, the seagull let her grab it, where she made her way over to Erwin.

"They fly in the sky and dance among the clouds."

"Clouds?"

Mike smiled, still glancing up, away from the two. The seagull escaped from Zoe's hands, flying away and vanishing in the distance. Mike's eyes followed the bird, even long after it was gone.

"How lucky that bird is to fly like that."

Zoe glanced away, in a different direction. Her eyes held out to a black spot on the surface of the sea. Her smile grew as she spun around to grab Erwin.

"Come, the surprise is just yonder!"

Mike got off his back and looked in Zoe's direction, before scoffing.

"Yonder my fin! There is no way we'd make it before sunset!"

"Sunset? What are we looking at again?"

Erwin glanced out on the horizon, seeing a black dot bob up and down. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell it was big.

Zoe swam around in a circle, letting her excitement take the best of her.

"It's a fishing ship! So that means there will be human's on this ship!"

Erwin smiled, before looking over at a grim Mike. He let his own face fall in the process.

"Zoe, do you think it is best for him to see humans at this moment in time? Why not a Queen's ship? They are less likely to see us…if you know what I mean?"

Erwin took charge, not wanting to lose this chance.

"I want to see the human's Mike! Zoe here is willing to show me! I told you I promised to be careful!"

Zoe latched onto Erwin.

"Look, how can you say no to a face like this?"

Mike sighed, giving in to the two idiots before him.

"Fine, but we lay low and if we get seen, swim deep and away."

The two jumped on Mike, pushing him down under the surface. Mike couldn't help but break into a laughter. After all, it's not everyday someone he knows turns 16.

888888

The three merteens hid beneath the surface of the water. The sky had changed color, making Erwin wanting to look at humans another day and explore the changing world before him. But he was here and the time was now to see the humans. If he didn't, he wouldn't hear the end of it from either Mike or Zoe.

"Now, don't make any noise. If you do, you will grab their attention, we do not want that."

Mike glanced over at both Zoe and Erwin. Zoe's cheerful smile wasn't plastered on her face, she just nodded before answering back.

"Same goes for you, buzz kill."

Erwin snickered, having his heart pumping so hard, he was afraid it was going to give away their location to the human's whom worked above. Mike pushed Erwin under the hull of the ship, pointing over to draped fishnets that danced in the water.

"Stay away from those. You can easily get caught and the rope is hard to cut."

"OK…"

Mike and Zoe were not lying when it came to humans. It seemed like everything they did was out to hurt someone or something, intentional or not. He was now not wanting to even glance at the land walkers anymore.

Zoe swam down to them, pulling the youth towards the tip of the ship. The three broke the surface, being silent like the sharks that shared the ocean with them. Their eyes glanced up at the strange vessel.

Erwin had seen a few before, but they had long been sunk by sea storms or merfolk whom deemed the ship deadly. It was almost hard for him to believe something so big and heavy looking, could float on the water's surface without sinking to the dark deep.

The three made their way over, grabbing the ropes that lay over the edge of the railing and murged with the water. The youth pulled himself up, feeling the power build in his arms as he made his way up the rope. He became self-aware, the out of the water, he was just as heavy as a rock.

Mike was able to make it to the deck hole, where he latched his arms around the railing. Zoe was close behind him, with Erwin making the tail end of the group. Mike reached down and pulled Erwin up, bringing the youth to a railing he could hold onto.

The three looked around the fishing ship, watching as a few land walkers worked about on the ship. Erwin didn't see much to it. The humans almost looked like them, but instead of a fin, had two strange sticks to walk on. He didn't see them as scary at all.

The shadows danced alone the ship, given life by the torches one of the sailors lit. The flickering made the whole experience much more magical. To the left of the group, a whistle escaped from the lips of one of the men. He was strongly built, his face scared from the exposure to the sun. It almost made him terrifying and it would have been too, if he wasn't whistling such a soft song.

The lone whistle among the soft clashing waves was a lullaby to both the crew and the hidden merfolk that listened among them.

Erwin closed his eyes to listen to it, taking in the feel of the warm air changing over to cool on his flesh. It felt like something he could get used to.

How quickly something can change in an instant when a nasty growl was heard. Erwin opened his eyes in shock and looked out at the offending noise. The whistling stopped and the men started to clamor at their dogs warning. The beast before the trio lowered its head and stared down at them, charging forward with a mighty roar. Mike yanked both Zoe and Erwin with him, back to the waters below. The beast came with them.

The trio was scattered when the dark monster dove in. It wasn't long before Erwin got tangled up in the fishing net he was to avoid. His inexperience in the situation was hindering his escape, only to cause him to panic more and hold him in place.

The beast swam away from him, not being able to hold its breath to case him any longer. One problem solved, but now he had to escape the ropes that held him. His mind started to panic when the net that held him, was being pulled to the surface. In an instant, Mike and Zoe were by his side.

"Don't let them take me!"

Zoe pulled Erwin towards her, while Mike started to cut away at the net. It seemed like with every cut, the faster the tugging of the net became. Mike smiled, cutting the last strand, before pushing Erwin out of the nets reach.

The trio set off to escape deeper into the dark waters, but something silver came shooting at them at a speed Erwin didn't know was possible. Mike took most of his speed and pushed the boy away, taking the hit that would have ended the merboys life.

Red filled the water. Zoe yelled at the sight, while Erwin rushed forward for his impaled friend. Mike held onto the cold harpoon, trying to fight away the shock of being ran through from his back to his stomach.

"Mike!"

Erwin looked at the metal object, trying to figure out how to get him out of it. Mike knew better, there was no escape. Zoe swam forward pulling Erwin away. The line that held the harpoon started to drag the older teen away, causing more blood to pool in the water.

"Zoe, get out of here now. Both of you. The sharks will come."

She looked at Mike, with tears running down her face, knowing there was no help for him. Erwin yelled.

"There's no way we are leaving you here!"

Zoe pushed Erwin deeper into the water, as Mike got yanked up to the surface. Erwin reached out, horrified by what he was witnessing.

"MIKE!"

Erwin didn't fight back against Zoe's mad thrust into the deep. He was too shocked to do anything but look up at the fading blood. The looming ship vanished from his sight. All that was left in the darkness that he could see, was his tears floating up towards the surface of an endless blue.

tbc


	2. Levi

A fourteen year old yawned as he reached for the sky, popping his back in the process. His eyes fell onto the setting sun, looking worn and tired. An old man called up from the boy, who rested on top of the port’s stone entrance.

“Levi my boy! Work is done for the night, collect your pay and return home. You’ll worry your mother to death.”

Levi stood up, glancing down at the old man. He gave a heavy sigh, before sliding down a rope to reach the ground below him. The old man’s eyes lit up, recalling his own younger days.

“I see a future fisherman in you boy. It’s such a shame your father didn’t take you out this time around…”

Levi glanced the man in the eyes, annoyed that the old fool was telling him something he didn’t want to hear. He extended his hand out, waiting patiently.

“Where’s my pay old man?”

The “old man” smiled, reaching for his pocket and pulled out a small pouch of shillings. He placed it in Levi’s hand and watched as the boy’s sour mood change to shock.

“This isn’t 6 shillings, I can’t take this.”

The old man laughed, patting the boy, who was now eye level with him, on the head.

“Take the extra pay for your hard work. After all, if you weren’t here, there’d be no one small enough or bright enough or brave enough to do the work you do for me.”

Levi took his pay and hid it in hidden pocket.

“You mean stupid enough…”

The old man tsked.

“Go home boy. See you tomorrow at the wheel.”

Levi nodded, before heading down the near empty streets. On a normal day, the streets would still be full of people, selling all types of fresh goods and items. But with the fishermen out in the seas, the place seemed to die down.

The youth ran down the street, jumping over discarded garbage and old walls, taking a short cut to get to his home away from the bay. He climbed up an old tree and gained access to the rooftops. There he was free, away from the dirt covered grown that smelt of old fish guts and sewage. Levi returned to his brisk run, jumping over the gaps from house to house, tumbling and rolling to save himself from a nasty fall. He came to a slow jog before jumping out for a rope he had placed their since the start of his passage away to his home. He let the rush of the swing slow down, before sliding down the rope, where his feet touched the ground.

A small woman smiled, the door wide open for the lad to come in.

“How was work today?”

Levi walked in, latching the door behind him. He reached down to his hidden pocket and pulled out the leather sake that held his pay. The woman looked shocked to see how much the boy had received.

“I told him he gave me too much, but you know how he is, mother….”

Levi’s mother kissed her son on the head, before taking his shillings and placing it in a hidden compartment. Levi relaxed, before making his way over to the table, where is mother placed down a bowl of stew. She started playing with her son’s long hair.

“He’s a good man you know. He must have heard about your sister being sick….”

Levi took a large bite of bread, leaning back in his chair. A tired smile fell on his face.

“Is she asleep yet?”

His mother leaned forward, hugging her son.

“You know she’s not yet. She won’t sleep till you are home and a story is told.”

Levi nodded, quickly eating his stew and leaving his bread for tomorrow.

“Then let’s not let her wait any longer!”

Levi shot up, running up the old rotten staircase. He made his way to his younger sister’s room, where she stayed far away from the lone window in her room. Her dull eyes seemed to light up  when her brother walked in.

“Levi! You’re home!”

He walked over to her bed and sat down slowly on the edge of her bed.

“How are you doing Jane? Keeping warm by the hearth?”

Jane nodded, even if she was tired, she was still energetic when it came to her brother. The children’s mother walked in, grabbing a footstool and sitting down next to her daughter’s bed. Levi crawled up, lying close to his sister.

“Ah, my children are the best children in the world. A hard working son and a lovely daughter…what story should I tell you today?”

Jane brushed her messy black hair out of her face, getting exited for a story, new or old, her mother was going to tell her.

“How about a story about Mermaids?”

Their mother giggled with delight and she clasped both of her hands together. The story she told was energetic and lively. It was a wonderful tale of the Mermaid people and how they could create gold pearls from their scales and talk to the elegant dolphins that danced on the surface.

Levi liked his mother’s stories, because they were never as scary as the rumors he heard from the fishermen at the docks summers ago. Where Mermaids would sing sailors to their deaths or take a whole city and sink it at a whim. It was rather calming, to hear her voice, he drifted off to slumber, with his sister sleeping by his side.

88888

Levi sighed as he worked in a tight, dark whole. His only light source was a lone candle that flickered back and forth. He started to grumble to himself.

“That old man knew I’d take this job. “The help with the wheel” my ass…”

He was covered in mud, rats running all over him and here he was gutting muck out of the drainage system. This was the last place he wanted to be in.

The youth looked behind him, the sunlight he saw at the entrance was flickering, as if people were running around or messing with him. He half wondered if it was some of his friends playing tricks again. Whoever it was, it was starting to tick him off. Levi decided he want to find that person and kick him, so the boy edged his way out of the tight spot. Even before he was able to get close to the main entrance, the opening was covered up.

Levi’s ticked went to a full blown out pissed off and grew into a rage when he heard a click. Someone had locked him in there. He made his way to the entrance and started to kick at it, but it wouldn’t budge. The youth yelled, kicking still. The force made his candle flicker out.

“Farlan, if that is you, I’m going to shove my boot so far up your ass you’re going to need….”

Levi stopped and listened to the outside world. His heart started to race when he heard screaming. It just wasn’t one person screaming, it was many. He could also hear metal clash against metal and flesh being cut to the bone. In that darkness he was in, he heard people cry out “Pirates!”.

Levi started to crawl forward, in hopes the other location wasn’t block as well. It would take him awhile, but he had to get out. He knew he was small enough to climb deeper into the tunnel without getting stuck.

He pulled his way with only two thoughts in mind, his mother and Jane. The cries he heard, echoed, seemingly amplifying their wails. Never in Levi’s life, had he prayed so hard. Prayed that his mother and Jane escaped with no harm. In his rush into what seemed like a never ending darkness, Levi hit a wall. He was able drag himself up to get some standing room, he was now able to climb up to the fish mill. He took rushed his way up and found another blocked entrance. He supported his body on the wall and pushed himself on the door. His first attempted moved the entrance a bit. It gave Levi the boost of energy that he needed. With another, stronger and heavy push, he lifted the board up and knocked whatever held it down. He climbed out and rolled onto his back to catch his breath. The action took a lot out of him, but all he needed was a short break. He needed to let his eyes adjust to the bright light that assaulted his eyes and the clean air that attacked his lungs.

Levi turned and got on his knees, pushing himself off the dirty ground and started off in a run. He pushed open fish mill doors and was blasted with a wave of heat. The buildings were all set ablaze. Many of the villagers he knew, lay dead or dying. He could still hear the cries and screams of people everywhere. In that moment, Levi wished his father was there with them. He swallowed back that wish, along with his fear, as he charged forward into the chaos. His only goal was to go home and save his family.

In a flash of silver light that caught Levi’s eye, the boy dodged and took a tumble. A pirate walked out from a mess a smoky path, laughing at the youth.

“My, quick on your toes, aren’t you lad?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the man who blocked his path, he was mad and angry.

“Why have the pirates attacked this village? I thought we had a deal with the Captain?”

The man laughed, throwing a sword towards the boy. Levi caught it in mid-toss and pointed it back at the much older and taller man.

“You could say, the ship is under new command now. So your town’s free for the pickings…”

Levi was in no mood to play games with the man before him. He charged forward, clashing metal against metal, getting extremely close to the man. The older man laughed, pushing back and looking the young lad in the eyes.

“Is that all you got?”

Levi smiled and reached for his hidden pocket, he pulled out a small dagger and jabbed it hard into the man’s temple. The pirate dropped, never knowing what hit him. Levi glanced down at the dead man, before dropping the sword and once again started running. His short cuts blocked, he had to climb and find other ways to his house. The farther away he got away from the bay, the more the death and carnage grew.

His paced slowed, as his heavy eyes fell onto a familiar burning house. The fear was growing and feeding whatever strength he had left to push him farther.

Levi stumbled into his house, tripping over of what remained of the front door. He pushed himself up, climbing up the stairs that seem to give way with his weight. The hall way to his sister’s room was hot and suffocating, but he pushed on. His fear overridden his need of self-preservation as he pressed forward. He leaned on the door frame to his sister’s room and peered in. His eyes losing life with every second that he took in.

His mother lay above his sister, a single rusty sword pierced both of them to the bed. Levi stumbled, crawling his way over to the bed. It was like he couldn’t see anything else, his mind had gone blank. He crawled himself to the bed, placing a hand on his mother and sisters tangled ones.

Tears fell from his unblinking eyes still trying to grasp the situation. To him, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. Only this morning did he see them moving, talking, laughing…living. He just wanted to lay there and join them in an eternal slumber.

But he couldn’t give up that easily. He couldn’t just leave things half way done. Levi glanced behind him watching as the flames over took the door way. He laid one last kiss upon his mother and sister, before running and jumping out the window to the streets below. He hit with a heavy thud, but managed not to break anything but skin. Levi pushed his already spent body off the ground and glanced up as his house started to cave in and burn down.

The tears left clean trails down his ashen covered face. He turned his head towards the bay, keeping his eyes focused on the pirate ship that destroyed everything that he knew. So he was damn well determined to destroy everything these bastards held dear to them as well.

88888888

Levi glanced up from his chained position in front of the new Pirate Captain and his Quartermaster. His eyes burned with hatred and an idea. The Captain let out a deep hearty laugh, as he played with his ratted black beard.

“So you wish to be me Cabin Boy? Scrappy things like you isn’t even worth feeding to the sharks, let alone to being my Servant….”

The Quartermaster glanced over at his unruly Captain, obviously not wanting to place any more orders, more so to a fiery brat who managed to slay three crew men when he jumped on board. People like the boy before him were the type to take over and rule. He placed his bets on the youngster doing just that.

“I think we should give the lad a chance, it’s not every day a youth jumps board a ship and kills members of our own crew just to volunteer himself to be a Cabin Boy. The Rats got talent, besides if he gets out of hand, we can always kill him later.”

The Captain lifted up the boy with one hand. His huge bloody hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply, but Levi didn’t struggle. The Captain laughed, tossing the boy away from him. Levi landed hard on his back, his anger growing.

“I’ll take you on boy. Your first order is to go out and bring me every head of the bodies you find. Give the boy a cleaver, a mule and a wagon. Welcome to the crew.”

Levi pushed himself up. The Quartermaster pulled out a set of keys and freed Levi from the heavy shackles. The man was well dressed and looked somewhat apologetic. He glanced over at his Captain, giving the final orders.

“I’d rather have the boy pull the gold teeth and leave the heads where they lay. It’s less work and will be faster. We don’t have time to play around with your sick games.”

The Captain waved his hands, letting his Quartermaster’s judgment play.

Levi rubbed his raw wrist, still glancing up at the tall, looming man. The Captain snared.

“Something else boy?”

Levi gave him a smile fit for the Devil.

“I promise you, your shit head will be mine.”

The Captain walked away, leaving the man laughing at Levi’s open threat. The Quartermaster took his leave as well.

Levi sighed, making his way off the ship and towards the rest of the crew. He was handed a hammer and a bag, to do the job he was ordered to.

The boy walked down the path he once knew, to the place where he was locked into that damned tunnel. His feet felt heavy, seeing a body slumped over, covering the entrance. He got closer, already knowing who it was.

The old man used his body to hide Levi. Used his own life to protect the boy as long as he could. Levi couldn’t help but recall his mother’s words about how kind the old man was. Always looking out for him. He walked over and tried to open the old man’s mouth, but rigamortis already set in. He gave a heavy smile. The old man never made things easy for him, not even in death.

Levi raised his hammer high and cracked the jaw that held what he knew was there all the time. The old man’s gold teeth. All it took was one swing and the prize scattered all over the blood covered ground.

Levi’s mind fell to his mother’s last story, of the Mermaid and her Golden Pearl. He felt regret, not being able to hear the end of that story, now he’d never know the meaning behind the story and why a mermaid would give away something so valuable. As he picked up the scattered teeth, Levi hoped that if he ever saw a real mermaid, he’d ask her before she dragged him to his death.

He cracked up laughing. Even at a time like this, he was believing in Mermaids. Even at a time like this, he thought he couldn’t cry anymore, but he did.

 

tbc


	3. Three Years later Erwin

Three years later

 

The Merboy had now grown into a Merman in his nineteenth year. His once bright eyes, seemed to dull with every passing day. His pail skin glistened in the sunlight as we looked out in the distances, over the raising and lowering waves he road. He saw a ship in the horizon. From what he could tell, it was a merchant ship.

He slipped under the graying water, making his way down towards a group of other Merfolk. His friend Zoe, among them.

“Erwin, what did you see?”

“You were right, it is a Merchant Ship, but it’s heavily armed.”

The other Merfolk glanced around at each other. One spoke up, his voice shaking.

“So then let’s leave it be. We don’t know those whom are in their possession.”

Zoe snapped at the man.

“You are a coward, the whole lot of you. What have you! To leave our own kind to the likes of the humans!”

The merman got angry at Zoe, as if she dare call him that. He swam up to her, claws extended.

“I should throw you up there for them to take!”

Erwin narrowed his eyes at the man, ready to strike him down with his powerful tail, but another Merfolk came to Zoe’s defense. He put himself between Zoe and the angered Merman.

“The one who should be used as a sacrifice should be you. Zoe is more valuable than a sea cucumber like yourself.”

Zoe’s bright smile escaped her as her voice sang with laughter. She jumped on her defenders back with glee.

“Moblit! Thank you!”

The man seemed to back down, while Erwin took charge.

“I know the information we received shouldn’t be trusted, but the human that gave us this information, used his last dying breath to make sure “we” got it. As much as I hate to admit it, we owe this human his last wish to save those Merfolk held captive on that ship.”

Zoe nodded, glancing up at the surface world above them. The ship was almost above them, carried on by the currents of the ocean and the ever blowing winds.

“If any of you want to back out now, do so. I don’t want any dead weight to hold us back.”

The group of Merfolk broke away, leaving only five to the rescue on a dead man’s plea.

Zoe cupped her hands and yelled as the Merfolk that swam away.

“Cowards!”

Erwin glanced over at Zoe, who was beyond fired up and ready for a fight. Moblit, wasn’t on his top ten of bravery, but he was shocked about how quick he was to defend the lone Mergirl in the group.

The other two, he only knew as strong men for the king. Erwin raised his hand to his chest and smiled.

“My name is Erwin. Thank you for staying with us…”

The two mermen returned the underwater greeting. The short haired blonde smiled, a little smirk came about. His strong wide shoulders, gave him a menacing look.

“The names Reiner.”

His bigger friend gave a side glance, already reading Reiner’s mind, his green eyes danced at the thought of the adventure they’d be going into.

“And I’m Bertolt!”

Erwin gave a huge smile, glaring at the two.

“I’m guessing you two have a plan?”

Both men glanced at each other, before grinning evilly. Zoe was starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not.

Bertolt opened his mouth and a call echoed down to the deep. A large roar could be heard, causing Molbit to hide behind the rather excited Mergirl. Erwin looked down into the darkness, a smile cracked as a large roar echoed back.

“Well I didn’t know you have one of those…”

8888

The men on the Merchant Ship held fast to their guns. Their cargo was rumored to be expensive and had to be protected at all costs. The Captain glanced out at the helm with his Wheel Man, looking out at the vast open waters before them.

“The Queen of England should be pleased by the treasure we will be bringing her…”

The Wheel Man glanced at his English Captain, a very grave look graced his appearance.

“But Sir, is it wise to keep them alive. After all, we did kill their human companions…not only that, but wouldn’t it be more…kind to dispatch them now?”

The English Captain laughed, leaving the helms man to wheel his way towards home.

“What’s the matter? The monsters tears getting to you?”

The Wheel Man did not answer as he watched the Captain go below deck, deep where the treasure lay. The dank smell and nightmarish dark made the man feel right at home.

A smug smile came as he pulled the chains in the dark, causing the moving cargo to try and hide away from the confined space they were in.

A mermaid hissed, extending her claws, protecting her child with her body. The mermaid narrowed her dark eyes, wanting to destroy the man in front of her, but had no power to do so.

“Don’t die yet my dears, there so much more in store for you…”

The Captain paled when he heard a roar echo around the ship. It didn’t take long for him to fly up the stair well to be greeted by the bright ocean blue. He could hear his men yelling and panicking. His Wheel Man pulled hard, but even he knew it was futile.

“It’s a LUSKA!”

The Captain peered over the edge of the ships helm, watching as large tentacles creped over its railings. The English man almost shit himself as the creature, the Luska, pulled itself on board. It looked half shark and half octopus. It quickly ravaged the fearful crew that tried to escape its clutches, to no avail. The Captain pulled out his saber, ready to charge, but a heavy being came toward him with a strange weapon.

In the heat of the moment, he rolled away. His eyes looked on in shock as a Merman charged at him with grace and speed. The Captain was almost taken back by the beast with glowing blue eyes.

Erwin lunged forward, as he thrust his triton forward towards the land walker, digging its sharp edges into the man’s guts. He gave a smile as he pulled away, leaving the Captain pinned on the ships dash board, gasping in pain.

It didn’t take Erwin long to make his way down to the cargo bay, going on by the calls he heard from the captives. His eyes fell upon an exotic mermaid and her young child. The two looked quite different from him and the others. The same and yet different waters changed their appearance.

His hands clasped the metal bars but pulled away. He looked at his hands in pain. Whatever was on the bars, burned him. He hissed at the sight, watching as his skin started to blister. He quickly glanced back at the mother and child, noticing the mother was using her body to protect her child at all costs from the bars that damaged his own body.

Erwin glanced around, before his eyes fell to the keys in which he needed to open the gate. He made his way over and lifted himself up, grabbing them before quickly throwing his body back to the horrid cage.

With a large click and the clattering of the discarded lock, the mermaid and her daughter were free. Erwin reached in and pulled her daughter out first, making sure she didn’t touch the bars, her mother came second. He pulled her close, feeling horrified on how light she felt under his arms.

“Mikasa, go up…”

Her mother spoke, even in pain she was able to give her daughter a reassuring smile. Erwin admired that. He watched as the girl crawled her way up the stairs, dragging her purple tail in the process. Erwin then had to support not only himself, but the wounded woman. He placed her on his back as he made his own crawl up the manmade nightmare.

 He gave a huge smile when he saw the Luska still revenging the ship, breaking the mast. The Luska’s handlers seemed to be having a blast themselves, throwing off the land walkers into the waters. He dragged the woman with him to the side of the boat.  The two were almost water bound, but a sharp pain pinned Erwin’s tail town to the ship.

Erwin held his scream as he pushed the woman away from him, to defend himself against whomever stabbed him. The Quartermaster of this ship had jammed a spear deep into his tail flesh to the deck below. He watched as the land walker reached into his pocket to pull out a pistol. Erwin lifted his pinned tail up has hard as he could and freed himself. With the powerful upward swing, his fin hit the Quartermaster under his chin, breaking his neck. The man dropped and slipped down the staircase.

“Mama!”

The young mergirl called out as a Crew man held her in his arms. The wounded merwoman changed, her once pail skin turned gray and black, in her anger, she lunged forward towards the Crew man. She pulled her daughter away from the man, but in that moment, a shot rang out, knocking the woman and her child down to the deck. The Crew man had fired a shot, killing the mother. He raised his pistol back at the girl, but was dropped by a spear.

Zoe jumped on the man, plunging it deep into his chest cavity. She grabbed the crying Merchild and jumped ship. Reiner grabbed Erwin and pulled him over board too. The Luska still hell bent on its destruction. Bertolt gave a deep bellow, causing the Luska to grow even bigger and stronger. A deep whirl pool appeared underneath the ship.

The six merfolk quickly swam away from the pulling vortex. Bertolt watched as his Luska did its magic, before glancing back at the rag tag rescue team.

“It’s best we leave, when the Luska is like this , not even I have the power to stop it.”

Moblit barked in anger.

“So you just neglected to tell us this till now?”

Erwin glanced out at the Luska, its size now doubled that of the ship, dragging it down, crushing it to fit into its ever growing mouth. He glanced over at the only one they were able to save. The crying child in Zoe’s arms. It seemed with her sadness, like her deceased mother, her once pale skin changed from gray to black.

It didn’t scare Zoe any, but it caused the other Mermen to have a wary eye on the child. Zoe brushed the child’s hair as she held her close to her chest, trying to calm the child.

“It’s alright. It’s alright….”

Rainer sighed, glancing down at Erwin’s bloody tail.

“We need to leave before the sharks come. “

Erwin glanced his heavy eyes towards the survivors of the ship.

“Good Riddance, let the beasts of the sea pick them off one by one…”

 

88888

 

An angered, elder merman yelled at the tired merfolk who made up the rescue team.

“What were the five of you thinking?! I expect this kind of behavior from the woman, but not you two!”

Zoe narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut, the kings two Guards swam at attention; not flinching at the older man’s anger.

Bertolt spoke up.

“But my pet was hungry, I figured it was the best option to take her out hunting…”

“Without MY ORDRED!”

Erwin frowned, not happy with the tops feelings towards the rescue plan.

“Forgive me sir, but it was my plan. I felt it was wrong to leave our own kind to the likes of the humans.”

Zoe spoke up.

“Besides, this merchild is unique. She’s lived among the humans, she knows their customs, their history, their…”

The old man roared.

“She’s a damned freak! She isn’t human nor is she mer, a damned crossbreed. One that should be put down!”

Zoe clenched her fists, angered by that, Erwin had to move fast.

“Sir, I think that would be the waste of an amazing opportunity. What Zoe says is correct. We can learn from the girl. Learn the weakness and strengths of man. Use the girl as a catalyst. Besides, it would also do you well in the long run. To show kindness to a child born of man and mer. It would give you…”

The old man hissed, his gills started to glow in anger.

“Water is their weakness. Just pull them under and they die….”

The old merman gulped in the water around him, calming his flaring gills.

“Fine, do as you please. That child has my blessing, but if she steps out of line, I’ll finish her myself.”

The rescue team swam out of the room, sighing at the taboo in which could have gotten them punished.

Zoe pushed her hair back, glancing over at Erwin.

“Thank you for helping that girl out…”

“It’s the last thing I will do for her. Her blood is tainted and I’d rather not get involved anymore then I have too…”

Zoe sighed, not pushing the subject any further. Moblit swam up, questioning the two.

“Now we have the girl, who’s she going to live with?”

In a blink of an eye, both Bertolt and Rainer swam off into the distance, the two quickly abandoning the situation. Erwin turned and made his way out of the towering hallway.

“She’s Zoe’s responsibility now…”

“Erwin, you just can’t let me…”

Erwin turned, his eyes looked like his anger was about to spill.

“I don’t know why I even bother listening to you half the time, your flounder-brained excuses get people hurt or killed. I’m getting tired of bailing you out. Now take the girl, feed or kill her, I don’t care.”

Zoe looked away, crestfallen by her old friend’s words. Moblit rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile.

“He’s just hurt and confused right now. What you did was amazing and I know that child is grateful for what you have done. Don’t let him get you down ok?”

Zoe nodded, her bright smile came a crossed her face.

“Alright then! Let’s take care of the child!”

8888888888

Erwin glanced at his wounded tail. It was healing already, but it would scar. It made him pissed, knowing that a human had marked him. He was too full of himself, thinking he could have been a hero. It just resulted in him making the girl an Orphan.

He was growing frustrated. He hadn’t meant to say those things to Zoe, didn’t really blame the girl for her dirty blood either. He was just not over the events of the day.

The youth made his way, away from the place he called home, a coral bed surrounded in bright blues and orange, up towards the black surface.  He broke the boundaries, glancing out at the shattered remains of the ship. Few men clanged to the wreckage. It made Erwin joyful that not all the humans were dead yet. He’d take his time for what they did.

Erwin swam back underneath the water, making sure no lingering sharks remained. Even if he could heal rapidly, he was still wounded, making him an easy target for those meat eaters. He swam in the dark waters, with only the bright moon illuminating the wavy surface.

He slowly made his way up, watching as the people lay broken, against each other, their faces could almost match that of the dead, if it wasn’t for the soft breathing that escaped their mouths. He reached his hands out, ready to drag the sleeping men under one by one. He reached, nearly grabbing the nicely dressed man’s ankle, before he pulled away. A sharp whistle sang in the night and made the Merman’s heart race and his ears ring in pain.

He hid in the wreckage, watching as a ship neared the survivors. He was angered, caught off guard by the ship. A new fleet full of people and nothing he could do about it to sink it. His eyes glanced up at the flag that danced in the moonlight.

“Pirates…”

He watched as the ship was lit up with lanterns, the calls from the Pirates down to the survivors below. He watched as the men on the wreckage looked like fate had taken another blow to their already fleeing life. His blue eyes watched as the boat was lowered to them, men coming down either to help them or to kill them.

Pirates were a tricky thing. They could be respected or feared. Kind or Murderous. Erwin hoped it was murderous, he wouldn’t have mind seeing human spill the blood of another. He had seen it before and it was pleasing. To his dismay, the pirates pulled the water logged English men onto the ship, hearing something of “monster” “pray the god” .

Erwin sighed, giving up on seeing the blood shed he had hoped for, ready to leave from the mess he helped create. He would have too, if it wasn’t for a familiar tune he heard being whistled on the ship above him. It was one he heard 3 years ago, but less old sounding.  Either way, it was making his blood boil.

A booming voice called, silencing the song.

“Levi, fetch the water!”

“Yes…Sir!”

The soft tone was silenced, replaced by a sarcastic boyish call. He watched as the youth vanished from the bow, down to the decks below. Erwin gave up for the time being, having anger fuelling his passion of hate. All it took was that one tune, the familiar one he had nightmares about, to awaken his anger.

The merman sank beneath the waters, already plotting for another day. All he needed was the power and he already had a plan on how to achieve it. The Sea Witch that hid herself away in a crystal cave. There he’d get his powers, there he’d finally be able to take revenge.

Erwin glanced up at the ship above him, a dark smile seemed to glow in that darkness. His Blue eyes seemed to glow with a burning hate.

“Till we meet again…”

He faded away into the darkness, leaving the ship on its safe passage back to land.

TBC. 


End file.
